La firma
by Kumiko.ne
Summary: Los ancianos son sabios, pero nunca son escuchados. Así que se hacen escuchar en los momentos menos oportunos. Germania ve el futuro  y Alemania aprende a escuchar consejos 8D Comedia fail de mi parte. Basado en una historia real xD


**Titulo: **La firma

**Personajes/pairing: **Alemania x Italia del Norte. Como es tratado de amistad, la boda es por el civil. XD

**Resumen: **Los ancianos son sabios, pero nunca son escuchados. Así que se hacen escuchar en los momentos menos oportunos. Germania ve el futuro y Alemania aprende a escuchar consejos 8D Comedia fail de mi parte.

**Advertencia: **Yo de escritora (?)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Palabras: **783 by Word-san

**Notas: **Basado en un hecho real

Ignoren los errores históricos, como la presencia de Japón y otros, porque si no, no tenía gracia xD.

Esta es mi reinterpretación del pacto de acero, un poco más…emm no se.

Agradezco a mi Senpai por las correcciones (asi es, lo escribí yo, Yuz muajajajaja) Mi sempai luego de corregir mis horrores con el riesgo de quedar ciego, por eso lo quiero 8D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fecha: 22 de mayo de 1939

Lugar: Berlín, Alemania.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchos países se encontraban reunidos en aquel salón bellamente decorado. Estarían reponiéndose de una guerra, pero ese día era de alegría. Pues el pacto de acero se firmaría, a pesar de ser una ceremonia civil, era una boda después de todo. Los invitados eran pocos, pero cercanos a los cónyuges. Por rivalidades políticas, y tal vez el posible estallido de otra guerra, provocó que algunos "familiares" no se presentaran a la ceremonia. En el gran salón se encontraban varias naciones, por parte de Veneciano, se encontraba Romano, el cual tenía la peor cara que había tenido en años, junto a él, estaba España, con su sonrisa de enero a enero, que a pesar de no estar de ningún lado, no se perdería la oportunidad de acompañar a los italianos. También se encontraba el matrimonio Austro-húngaro, en representación de los padres, Austria tenía una cara no muy diferente a la de Romano, en cambio Hungría sonreía muy feliz, Italia se veía muy tierno, sin olvidar que esto era uno de los mejores materiales que podría tener. Y por parte de Alemania, se hallaba su awesome hermano, Prusia, junto con Gilrbird. Estaban felices, pero…a saber por qué. Japón también había sido invitado, él estaba a cargo de grabar en video la ceremonia, petición especial de cierta húngara. Pero aún así estaba feliz por sus amigos.

Y como era una ocasión especial, por algún milagro o fumada de la autora, estaban Imperio Romano y Germania, los abuelos siempre son bienvenidos, siempre tienen algún consejo útil para los futuros esposos.

Italia vestía un pulcro traje de color blanco muy bello y con estilo, pues los italianos tienen muy buen gusto, en cambio Alemania vestía su uniforme militar, pero no menos impecable. Llego el ministro de fe que llevaría a cargo la ceremonia, llamó a los testigos, los superiores respectivos a firmar. Luego le pidió a Italia que se acercara a firmar.

-Ve~ - tomó el lápiz, mientras todos observaban en silencio, firmó con una enorme sonrisa- Listo~

-Señor Alemania, ahora usted-

Todo era silencio, pero uno agradable, solo se escuchaba como Alemania tomaba aquel lápiz y se dirigía a plasmar su firma, pero en el momento en que firmó…

-…Jodiste…- se escuchó la gruesa voz de Germania en la habitación. El cual no había pronunciado palabra hasta el momento. Tal vez porque el abuelo roma, no había dejado de pronunciar palabra en una charla en forma de monologo con él.

La cara de Alemania era difícil de descifrar, al igual que la mayoría de los invitados. Incluso el awesome Prusia dudaba si guardar silencio o comenzar a reírse, lo mismo corría para España, su enorme sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión sorpresa. Japón, quien sostenía la grabadora de video había quedado estático en su lugar grabando la cara del ministro de fe, que bueno, era muy similar a la de Austria, el cual tenía una cara muy seria, pero de esas que uno pone antes de empezar a reírse escandalosamente. A Romano se le desfiguró más la cara, pero en una mueca indescriptible, no se podía distinguir si era de amargura o de burla. Hungría se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su esposo observando a Italia, el cual, bueno estaba igual que al inicio de la velada.

Ve~ - Soltó veneciano que miraba con su tierna sonrisa a Germania

Pero ese pequeño comentario no detuvo la fiesta de la unión de ambas naciones, aunque fue difícil sacarles las caras de enojo a Austria y Romano, pero bueno, bebieron y bailaron hasta que las naciones tuvieron que llevarse a rastras a los superiores de cada uno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Fecha: 1 de septiembre de 1939

Lugar: Dios sabe donde

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Italia necesito refuerzos ahora!- grito el alemán por teléfono.

- ¡Alemania! ¡Perdóname pero no puedo!- lloraba veneciano por el otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Por qué no?

- ¡Por-porque mi superior y su amigo ese no me dejan! Ve~- sollozaba tristemente.

-¡Pero ayer dijiste que me enviarías los refuerzos!

-¡Alema….-se dejo de oír la voz de Veneciano y se escucho la de su superior:

-¡Italia ven aquí! ¡No es conveniente! ¡Si debo encerrarte en el sótano lo hare!

-¡Nooo, ve~! ¡No quiero estar solo ahí!-se escuchó el golpe del teléfono contra el suelo- ¡No quiero! ¡Alemania ayúdame! – se le escuchaba llorar mientras era arrastrado por su superior.

- Ese abuelo mío… podía ver el futuro…- suspiró Alemania, al fin había entendido aquellas palabras que soltó su abuelo el día de su boda.

Los ancianos son sabios, pero no nos detenemos a escucharles. Y por eso nos mandan mensajes en clave, o tal vez muy directos.

_**~fin~**_

_

Bien aquí mi primer fic con intento de comedia "seria", pues siempre escribo una sarta de estupideces sin pies ni cabeza xD. Ok, espero les haya gustado, me llegó la inspiración escuchando las (no) románticas situaciones de mis padres, y me acordé de la boda por el civil de ellos, mi abuelo paterno (Germania en ese caso), cuando mi papá estaba firmando, dijo lo mismo xD y me contaban que nadie sabía si reírse o quedarse callado. Ese viejito ruleaba. Y Roderich y Lovino, realmente me causaron gracia, pues Roderich vendría siendo mi abue materno (el suegro O: ) y Lovino como mi abue paterna, pero del lado materno en el fic (?). Pues todos tenían las mismas caras y opiniones sobre la boda xD.

Ok, perdí una apuesta y debía escribir yaoi. No es algo que me agrade, por eso debía escribirlo, pero nunca me especificaron de que tipo, así que como el pacto de acero era un pacto de alianza y amistad, hice un matrimonio civil, pues ese actúa similar a los pactos esos. Aunque lo admito, me gusto escribirlo.

*El Pacto de Acero, oficialmente el Pacto de Amistad y Alianza entre Alemania e Italia, fue un acuerdo político y militar firmado el 22 de mayo de 1939 en Berlín, entre los Ministros de Relaciones Exteriores Galeazzo Ciano por el Reino de Italia y Joachim von Ribbentrop por Alemania, en el que se sentaban las bases de un futuro apoyo mutuo en caso de guerra. Para esa fecha, el Canciller de Alemania Adolf Hitler deseaba invadir Polonia, pero quería contar con aliados en Europa, con el objetivo de desanimar al Reino Unido y a Francia de declararle la guerra. Además de las similitudes entre el fascismo italiano y el nazismo alemán, Hitler deseaba afianzar su amistad con Benito Mussolini, quien todavía dudaba en participar en la futura Segunda Guerra Mundial.

La firma del Pacto de Acero careció de valor el 1 de septiembre de 1939, cuando se dio inicio a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya que Benito Mussolini y Galeazzo Ciano renunciaron a última hora en apoyar a Alemania en caso de que las potencias occidentales le declarasen la guerra.

Dos días después de iniciarse la invasión de Polonia, el Reino Unido y Francia le declararon la guerra a Alemania, y la Segunda Guerra Mundial se inició oficialmente. No sería hasta la derrota francesa de 1940 que Mussolini validaría el Pacto de Acero, declarando finalmente la guerra al Reino Unido y a la ya derrotada Francia.

El Pacto de Acero perdió validez en 1943, cuando Mussolini fue arrestado en un golpe de Estado, y el nuevo gobierno italiano firmó un armisticio con los Aliados.

El Pacto de Acero contenía una cláusula secreta, donde ambos gobiernos totalitarios se comprometían a controlar sus respectivas prensas y medios de propaganda para engrandecer la imagen de ambos gobiernos.

By wikipedia-sama

Review?


End file.
